


The Best Part

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan ponders the best part of having a lover who's a sexual sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

The best part of all this isn't the way it feels when he takes me hard enough to hurt. It isn't the way the flat of his hand on me sings through my blood and takes my breath away. It isn't the sting of the fiberglass rod, the solid impact of the braided rope, or the breathtaking agony of watching, then feeling, hot wax drip onto my skin.

The best part of it is the way he looks at me when he's hurting me. His eyes are so focused, as if nothing outside the two of us exists. His expression is not dispassionate. He is not removed from me, not detached from the meaning of what he does to me. He knows that he's hurting me, and he is as caught up in hurting me as I am in being hurt. He is cautious, and careful, and sure of himself, but he is not hesitant, or disapproving, or guilty. He enjoys it, and is not afraid of enjoying it.

That's the best part.


End file.
